


Intertextual

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Community: dbsk_flashfic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin doesn't like sharing some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertextual

Changmin's always hated to look weak. It's hard enough being the youngest without everyone assuming that means he's a weight to bear, someone to be dragged along in the wake of more popular members, there just to fill in the numbers because there are supposed to be five of them. That's why he trains himself so hard not to cry in those first months when he misses his family, when nothing goes right, when it feels like he'll never be a part of this. Unlike for the others, it's a luxury he just can't afford.

And, though he'll never say it in so many words, that's also why he always appreciates the way Junsu doesn't comment when he finds Changmin huddled in the corner of the couch, dry-eyed and stony faced, but just smiles his sunniest smile and flops onto the couch, asking, "Wanna beat up some zombies with me?"


End file.
